


sick day

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, and takes care of him, but kakashi loves him, iruka is a terrible patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka doesn't like taking sick days, mostly because he's a petulant patient
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/gifts).



> this was started awhile ago and then abandoned for a bit, but then i finished it and here we are. 
> 
> artsies requested the prompt of "iruka is the worst patient ever" on the [kakairu.rocks forum](https://kakairu.rocks). this seemed to mostly fall into the prompt. i hope you like it, artsies. 
> 
> enjoy~

He had felt it coming for a couple days now, the itching in his ears and mouth a telltale sign of what was to come. That didn’t stop him from ignoring it as best he could though (honestly, it was quite difficult to ignore the itching inside his ears, but he tried). 

On the third day however, he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He had slept awful the night before, trying to breathe and failing. His throat ached and his sinuses felt like they were exploding. He knew he wasn’t running a fever though, so as much as he wanted to stay curled in bed, he pulled his heavy limbs from the comfortable blankets and got ready for work. 

He had just made his way into his classroom when one of the other teachers stopped in to ask him a question. Suzume-sensei took one look at Iruka’s red-rimmed, sleep deprived eyes, red nose, and vacant expression and told him, “Go home. Now. You’re going to get everyone sick.” 

“I’m fine,” he replied, waving his hand in a gesture reminiscent of a certain silver-haired jounin. 

Suzume glared at him, “I’ll inform the headmaster you are ill.” 

As if summoned by his title, the headmaster walked into the room, not looking up at the two teachers, gaze trained on the scroll in his hands. He began to ask Iruka a question before stopping mid-sentence when he caught a glimpse of Iruka. 

“Iruka-sensei, what have we discussed about you teaching while ill?” he asked exasperatedly. 

Iruka blushed, though no one could tell due to the flush that had settled itself on his face before he even made it to the academy. 

“That it is better to call for a substitute than to expose the children to germs,” Iruka said quietly, the congestion in his nose and scratching of his throat making his voice deeper than normal. 

The headmaster sharply nodded once, “Exactly. Your classes will be covered until the beginning of next week. If you are still ill then, send word, although I expect medical release when you return if it has persisted that long. Go home.” 

Iruka nodded, gathering the few things he had unpacked and leaving his lesson plans on the desk for whoever was going to teach his class. He really hated to not be there, but felt exhaustion hitting him like a freight train. Going home to sleep sounded like heaven right now. 

He made his way through the village slowly, taking backstreets to avoid running into people. He would have just taken to the roofs, but couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t fall off one in his dazed state. Finally making his way into his apartment, he shed his sandals by the door, but the rest of his gear fell away in a trail to his bedroom. By the time he fell into bed, he was only wearing his undershirt and boxers. Iruka shuffled around until he was under the thick covers, head barely visible on the soft pillow, slipping into unconsciousness quickly. 

*** 

Kakashi came through the window of the apartment he shared with Iruka, not masking his presence, but not bothering to make sure anyone around knew he was there. It was unconscious behavior at this point to conceal himself no matter where he was. Paranoia saved lives. 

He had just come off a four-day escort mission and was glad to be home after dealing with the snobby official he had been tasked with guarding. He wanted nothing more than to grab a quick shower and faceplant into his comfy bed to catch a nap before surprising Iruka with a nice homecooked dinner when he got home from the academy. 

It was at this point, making his way through the living room, that he noticed the trail of shinobi gear leading from the front door to their closed bedroom door. _Well that’s odd,_ Kakashi thought. It almost worried him, the implications of the trail of clothing, but he cast that thought away before it could even fully form. He set his bag on the floor to re-supply later and went to the bedroom, opening the door quietly. 

Kakashi had to stop the laugh that was threatening to burst from him at the mound on the bed. Peeking from the top was dark-brown hair. The slow rise and fall of the blanket and the sound of ragged breathing were the only indications of life. Kakashi crossed the room and placed his hand just below the covers on Iruka’s forehead. He was clammy to the touch and obviously running a fever. Kakashi sighed. A sick Iruka was a very grumpy Iruka. 

Iruka stirred at the touch, a cough mounting deep from within his chest. He waited for it to subside before pushing the blanket down enough to see out, blinking blearily at Kakashi. 

“Welcome home,” he rasped. 

A smile touched Kakashi’s covered lips, “This wasn’t quite the welcome I was hoping for, sensei.” 

“Don’t be an ass,” Iruka grumped. Just as Kakashi predicted. 

“I would never,” Kakashi said in mock offense. 

Iruka tried to level a glare at the jounin, but a coughing fit took over. He turned over toward Kakashi when it finished, groaning. A hand snaked out from under the blanket, grabbing for Kakashi’s. He happily complied with the unspoken request, threading their fingers together. 

“How about I go make you some tea and soup?” Kakashi asked. Iruka’s loose grip tightened, though it wasn’t by much. 

“No, you just got home from a mission. You should rest,” Iruka weakly protested. “I’m just going to go back to sleep anyway.” 

Kakashi smiled down at the chuunin, whose eyes had already begun to close. Iruka’s desire to make sure others were taken care of before himself was one of the many reasons Kakashi loved him, but sometimes the sensei really needed to let others take care of him and Kakashi was more than willing to be the one to take care of Iruka. 

“It’s fine, Iruka. There wasn’t even combat this time,” Kakashi assured him. 

Iruka’s next words were mumbled and strung together, “Rather you just lay with me.” 

That was something Kakashi would do every time. However, he still really needed that shower. 

“Alright, just let me get a quick shower, okay? I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” 

Iruka was fast asleep by the time Kakashi returned freshly showered. He traded his towel for a comfy pair of boxers and one of his old ANBU undershirts with the mask attached, though he left the mask down as he often did in their home. 

He silently slid in to the bed next to Iruka, who had moved over from the middle to allow room for Kakashi. The jounin pulled Iruka close, his back to Kakashi’s chest in a tight embrace. Iruka sought out the hand Kakashi had pressed against Iruka’s chest, twining their fingers, just as he did every time they slept. Kakashi slipped into the dark haze of unconsciousness to the steady beat of Iruka’s heart under their hands. 

*** 

Iruka was ripped from the bliss of sleep by a fit of coughs wracking his body. He pulled away from the heat of Kakashi, curling his body into a semi-fetal position. The coughing made his whole body ache, his head pound, and his lungs burn. Just when he thought they would never end, he was able to gulp in several lungfuls of air through his mouth. His face pulsed, his sinus cavities feeling like they were going to burst. He wouldn’t have been able to get air through his nose if he tried. 

Moaning pitifully, he collapsed back against his pillow. A pale hand carded through his hair, gently massaging his scalp, easing the pain in his head ever so slightly. 

“I’ll go get you some water,” Kakashi said quietly, removing his hand from Iruka’s hair and standing up. 

“It’s fine, ‘Kashi,” Iruka rasped, “You don’t need—” 

Kakashi kneeled back on the bed over Iruka, looking his partner in the eyes, “I know I don’t need to. I want to.” He smiled gently, placing a kiss on Iruka’s forehead. 

“You’re gonna get sick,” Iruka whined, turning his head. 

“I’ll be fine, sensei.” With that, he left the room, fetching Iruka some water and pain meds. He didn’t know if Iruka had already taken anything, but figured the pain medication would be a welcome. 

Iruka was dozing when he came back in the room. He was facing the door as if he had been watching for Kakashi, mouth hanging open slightly, snoring softly. Kakashi decided to let Iruka sleep longer, placing the water and meds on the side table before retreating from the room, leaving the door open only a few inches so he wouldn’t disturb Iruka too much. 

Back in the kitchen, Kakashi went through the cupboards to find what he needed for miso soup. He set about his task, humming quietly to himself. Cooking was one of his many hobbies, but he especially loved cooking for Iruka. No matter what he made, Iruka would eat it happily, usually giving him one of his bright smiles before devouring the meal. 

Just as the soup finished and the tea was almost finished steeping, Kakashi heard the soft footfalls shuffle down the hall from their room. Arms wrapped around his waist as he poured soup into bowls for them both. Iruka nudged his head between Kakashi’s shoulder blades. He could feel the heat pouring off the chuunin’s body through his clothes. 

“Go sit, I’ll bring food out,” he instructed Iruka. The heat source left his back, complying with his direction. Kakashi turned enough to see Iruka shuffle to the kotatsu, blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. He chuckled softly at the adorable man. 

Kakashi carried the food out on a tray, placing it on the low table and settling down next to Iruka. He placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of the man, along with a cup of tea. 

“How long have you been sick?” Kakashi asked quietly, observing Iruka. He was flushed, yet pale. His frame was shivering slightly and his nose was a bright red color. Kakashi could hear his breathing rattle in his chest. 

“Felt it coming on the day after you left.” 

“And how many days have you stayed home from the academy?” Kakashi asked with a knowing glint. 

Iruka was sheepish, hiding behind his tea cup. “They sent me home today,” he mumbled. 

Kakashi sighed. Of course Iruka hadn’t stayed home. 

“Well, now that I’m here, I can make sure you get the rest you need. And rest you will, no excuses,” Kakashi said with a hard look. He knew Iruka too well. The man never stopped to take care of himself, even when he should. 

Iruka curled further into his blanket cocoon. He waited for Kakashi to finish his meal before scooting closer and curling into his side. Kakashi accepted him with open arms, wrapping the blanket around Iruka tighter. He fell asleep in moments, a light doze from what Kakashi could discern, but seemingly restful nonetheless. 

They stayed there for an hour, Kakashi reading the book he had left on the table by the couch, before he decided to put Iruka to bed properly. After carrying him to the bed and making sure he was covered, Kakashi cleaned up their meal and went back to bed himself, Iruka curling into him as soon as he was settled. 

Kakashi combed his fingers through Iruka’s hair, taking in the quiet moment, letting it settle around them. He would take care of Iruka until the man was healthy again, and then he would continue taking care of Iruka because Kakashi loved the man more than words could ever describe, even when he was a grumpy, petulant patient. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> i definitely recommend checking out the kkir rocks forum!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
